Astaroth
Kanaanilaiset tunsivat Astarothin nimellä Astarte, sumereille hän oli Inanna, babylonialaisille Ishtar, assyrialaisille ja akkadilaisille hänen nimensä olivat Ashtart, Ashtoret, Asherah ja Astoreth, egyptiläisille Isis, Ashet ja Aset, foinikialaisille hän oli Tanit-Ashtart ja Ashtaroth. Hänen ugaritinkielinen nimensä oli Anat. Astaroth on erittäin muinainen jumalatar. Hän on ollut ihmiskunnan kanssa, aivan kuten Saatana ja Beelzebub, alusta alkaen. Ashtaroth on Beelzebubin lapsen lapsi. Hänen vanhemnpansa ovat Ningal ja Nanna. Hän on aina ollut erittäin suosittu, rakkastettu ja kunnioitettu paikoissa joissa häntä on palvottu. Hänet tunnetaan useilla eri nimillä, koska hän on ollut kanssamme alusta alkaen. Hän on ollut useiden eri alueiden ja kulttuurien pääjumalatar. Hänet on tunnettu hedelmällisyyden, rakkauden ja sodan jumalattarena. "Astaroth ilmestyy suunnattoman auran kanssa. Siinä on erittäin vaaleaa sinistä väriä, ei vaalea voimansa puolesta vaan kauneuden. Ashtarothin energia on virkistävää ja lohduttavaa; se on todella kaunista monin tavoin. Hänellä on pitkät kullanväriset hiukset; hän on melko pitkä ja häntä piirittää kirkas valkokulta. Tunnen häntä eniten kun teen yhteyden kutsuessani Helvetin neljää hallitsevaa jumalaa. Hän on aina paikalla opastamassa minua kun tunnen olevani eksyksissä tai olen pulassa. Hänen äänesä on erittäin voimakas, Astaroth on erittäin huolehtivainen, mutta hän on erittin tarkka ja lyhytsanainen kun hän opastaa minua. Hän auttaa minua niin paljon, olen kiitollinen hänelle kaikesta. – Vovim Baghie thumb|left|Astaroth-jumalattaren sigil thumb|Astarothin symboleja joiden alkuperä on egyptiläisessä Ankh-symbolissa Hänen sigilinsä tähden kärjissä esiintyvät kolmen pisteen muodostelmat ovat erittäin muinaisia ja niiden tarkoitus on osoittaa hänen korkeaa hengellistä arvoaan. Hänen sigilinsä myös kuvaa ihmissielun tärkeitä osia kuten voi huomata hänen sigilinsä Venus-symbolista jossa käänteinen risti kuvaa erittäin tärkeää solaarichakraa ja sielun pilareita joka puolella. Sumerilaisten Inanna-jumalattarena hänet tunnettiin voimakkaana soturina ja hänen pyhä eläimensä oli leijona. Hänen Nimrudissa sijainnutta temppeliään vartioivat leijonapatsaat. Hänen pyhä kaupunkinsa oli Uruk, eräs vanhimmista sumerilaisista kaupungeista joissa hänellä oli temppeli. Hänen valtansa alaisuudessa sumerin kansa ja heidän yhteisönsä vaurastuivat ja kukoistivat. Hänellä oli pyhättöjä ja temppelietä useissa muinaisen lähi-idän kaupungeissa. Hänen sumerilainen arvonimensä "Taivaan kuningatar" varastettiin kristittyjen toimesta heidän fiktiiviselle "neitsyt Maria"-hahmolleen. Ashtaroth oli myös babylonialaisten jumalatar Ishtar. Babylonialaiset kirjoitukset kutsuvat häntä "maailman valoksi", "jumalattarien jumalattareksi" ja "voiman suojaksi". thumb|left|Ishtarin portti Ishtarin portti rakennettiin arviolta 575 eaa. oli eräs Babylonin pääsisäänkäynti. Se oli yksi kahdeksasta sisäkaupunkiin johtavasta portista. Babylonian kuningas Nebukadnessar II pyhitti portin Ishtarille. Se oli yksi vaikuttavimmista monumenteistä jotka muinaisesta lähi-idästä löytyy. Ishtarin portti koristeltiin lohikäärmein, härin ja leijonin. Yhdessä Ean Saatana ja Enlilin Beelzebub kanssa hän löytyy grimoireista yhtenä Helvetin kruununprinsseistä kun juutalaiskristillisyys myöhemmin saapui kuvioihin. Nämä kolme olivat kaikkein suosituimmat ja parhaiten tunnetut jumalat lähi-idässä. Heidän maineensa tuhottiin; heitä pilkattiin, häväistiin ja demonisoitiin; leimattiin "pahoiksi". "Although Sidon is respected, it could not be forgotten that her goddess was Ashtart, a name the Israelite scribe wrote with the five consonants 'strt', and vocalized them by the vowels of the familiar Hebrew word for "shame," making the Sidonian goddess appear in the bastard form Astoreth." –Lainaus kirjasta "Recovering Sarepta, A Phoenician City by James B. Pritchard, 1978 "Of the various spellings of the name, Astarte, is found the Tel Amara letters. The Hebrew Astoreth arose when the rabbinical school of the Massoretes in the sixth century decided to adopt a conventional system to compensate for the lack of vowels in written Hebrew, and at the same time to insert in the names of foreign divinities the vowels from the word 'boshet', meaning abomination." -Lainaus kirjasta "Who's Who Non-Classical Mythology by Egerton Sykes, 1993 Astaroth kertoo totuuden menneestä, nykyisestä ja tulevasta. Hän selvittää kaikki salaisuudet ja on erinomainen vapaiden tieteiden opettaja. Hän voi saada henkilön näkemään enneunia ja/tai näkujä tulevaisuudesta ja antaa tietoa tuntemattomasta. Hän myös neuvoo ihmisiä jotka ovat lähellä Saatanaa ja työskentelevät hänelle aktiivisesti. Hän voi antaa vallanpitäjien ystävyyden ja kuvaa ylellisyyttä ja helppoutta. Pääsiäinen Easter oli alunperin "Ashtar" varastettiin häneltä kristittyjen toimesta. Ashtaroth on erittäin kaunis, hänellä on vaaleat hiukset. Vaikka on hän pitkä, hän on herkkärakenteinen. Ashtarothin värit ovat punainen ja sininen. Joskus hän ilmestyy valkoisten siipien, joissa on punaisia ja sinisiä raitoja, kanssa. Hän käy usein minun ja muiden JoS-ylipapiston jäsenten oma-aloitteisesti ja on meille sekä ystävä että opastaja. – Ylipapitar Maxine Lähteet http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/Astaroth.html Luokka:Jumalat/Demonit